Juego inocente
by Nami Haki
Summary: Hacía demasiada calor como para salir a hacer cualquier cosa, así que los Mugiwara decidieron quedarse dentro de la cocina... Pero era demasiado aburrido, así que decidieron hacer algo. Y que mejor para hacer que jugar a un juego. One-shoot. ZoRo y LuNa


_**Juego inocente**_

El sol brillaba intensamente en el precioso cielo azul que en aquellos momentos se podía divisar desde el Sunny Go, haciendo que todos los integrantes de aquel barco, buscaran el más mínimo rincón para dejarse caer durante las próximas horas. En definitiva, era uno de esos calurosos días de verano, en los que lo único que quieres hacer es dormir alado de un ventilador, mientras bebes alguna bebida fría y refrescante.

Por suerte, el barco estaba casi completamente nuevo y contaba con la mejor tecnología para las batallas, contando además con un buen sistema para el aire acondicionado. Lo que nadie podría haber adivinado nunca, era que su capitán, Luffy, se hubiera cargado todo el sistema por hacer "tonterías de las suyas cuando no debe", tal y como había dicho Nami antes de darle un buen golpe.

En resumen, que era uno de los peores días de calor en el Grand Line y por culpa del idiota de su capitán, se estaban muriendo de calor. En aquellos momentos, todos estaban reunidos en la cocina, con las puertas y las ventanas cerradas para que no entrara la flama y se notara el calor que hacia fuera. En la mesa donde comían, habían puesto los dos únicos ventiladores que tenían, haciendo que la habitación se refrescara un poco.

Cada uno de los tripulantes, intentaba a su manera, dejar de sudar entreteniéndose con lo que podían, pero digamos que no estaba dando el resultado esperado…

Los chicos se habían sacado las camisetas y los zapatos quedando solo en pantalón, excepto Sanji que alegaba que no podía ser tan descortés cuando había damas delante. Incluso Chopper y Luffy se sacaron sus sombreros. Mientras que Nami llevaba un top de color rojo y un short extremadamente corto y Robin lucía una camiseta de tirantes blanca junto a una falda tejana clarita.

-Usopp… Creo que por mucho que piense que estoy en el polo norte, no va a hacer más frío o menos calor. –Decía Chopper desanimado -¡No te rindas Chopper! –Le gritó Usopp sin moverse de su asiento- Lucha por conseguir el frío. -¿Se puede saber qué clase de tonterías le estás diciendo al pobre? –Le recriminó Nami mientras se abanicaba con un papel arrugado -Shishishi… Vamos Nami, no te enfades con Usopp, solo intentaba animarlo. -¡Tú no te metas! –Gritó Nami de repente, haciendo que todo el mundo callara- ¡Si no fueras tan idiota, ahora no estaríamos muriéndonos de calor!

Todos afirmaron ante las palabras de acusación hacia su capitán dichas por Nami. Esta vez, la navegante tenía razón. Después de aquello, lo único que se escuchó fue el ruido de los ventiladores al girar y el sonido que hacía el papel de Nami al darse aire.

-Franky… -Habló Zoro por primera vez en toda la tarde- ¿Estás seguro que no puedes hacer nada para reparar el maldito aire? -Lo siento mucho bro, pero no puedo hacer nada. No sé qué diablos ha hecho Luffy.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, todos los ojos se posaron en el individuo que estaba delante de un ventilador, moviendo la cabeza al compás de las aspas. Después un suspiro general por parte de todos, decidieron que era mejor olvidarlo.

–Si es que no sé que he hecho para merecer esto. –Se volvió a lamentar Nami mientras seguía abanicándose con más afán que antes

(•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*)

Por suerte para todos, el día pasó bastante rápido, en cuanto a Sanji se le ocurrió la idea de hacer turnos para entrar a la ducha, que consistían en que mientras uno pedaleaba para el suministro de agua, el otro disfrutaba de su baño. Idea a la que todos estuvieron de acuerdo sin rechistar.

-Chicos… Ahora que ya no hace tanto calor fuera y estamos fresquitos… ¿Por qué no hacemos algo todos juntos? –Propuso inocentemente Luffy- Estoy aburrido de estar sentado. –Es buena idea. Yo también me aburro. –Dijeron Chopper y Usopp -¡Esta bien, hagamos algo super-divertido! –Gritó Franky

Mientras los cuatro se empezaban a animar al proponer juegos que podían hacer, los cuatro restantes se miraban con miedo entre ellos por lo que pudieran elegir. Luffy se acercó a un armario que estaba un poco apartado en la cocina y empezó a rebuscar juegos a los que podían jugar.

-¿Y si jugamos al parchís y punto? –Soltó desanimadamente Zoro -Serás imbécil, marimo. –Contestó Sanji- ¿Cómo quieres que juguemos ocho personas a un juego de cuatro? -A callar, cejas rizadas. Podemos hacer equipos o algo… -Siento decirte esto kenshi-san, pero cocinero-san tiene razón. –Intervino Robin- Veamos, no puede ser tan difícil encontrar algo.

Robin pasó por delante de sus nakama, a paso lento y tranquilo, hasta que llegó delante del armario. Se agachó para estar a la altura de su capitán y empezó a mirar los juegos que habían guardados de vete tú a saber cuándo. ¿Alguien los habría comprado, no?

-No sabía que teníamos juegos aquí guardados. –Comentó Sanji -No eras el único. –Contestó Nami -¿Qué os parece éste, chicos? –Dijo Robin sacando un juego y quitándole el polvo- Creo que podríamos divertirnos bastante.

Robin le lanzó una mirada un tanto pícara a Zoro, el cual se sonrojó y miró el juego, junto a los demás. Pese a que seguía teniendo polvo y parecía viejo, se podía leer claramente las letras en mayúscula: "Twister".

-¿En serio pretendes que juguemos a esto, Robin? –Preguntó Nami -¿Por qué no? –Río de manera divertida levantándose del suelo- ¿No os apetece? -Venga Nami… ¡Será divertido! -¡Claro, será suuuuuper! ¡Yo me pido ser el que gire la flecha! -Entonces yo quiero ser el árbitro para controlar que nadie haga trampas. –Dijo Chopper

Nami al ver a todos tan emocionados no pudo negarse, además, no podía decirle que no a Luffy cuando le ponía aquella carita de cachorro. Bueno… Aunque hubiese querido negarse, Robin ya había abierto el juego y estaba colocando el mantel en el suelo ante la mirada divertida y emocionada de sus compañeros.

-Está bien… Jugaremos a esto. –Dijo resignada, pues sabía que ya nada podía hacer -¡Bien! –Gritó Luffy sonriendo- ¡Muchas gracias Nami!

Después Luffy se le tiro encima abrazándola mientras Sanji enfurecía por momentos y le apartaba de su pelirroja, haciendo que Nami se sonrojara al sentir el tacto de la piel de su capitán. Cuando el mantel estaba perfectamente colocado y habían quitado los objetos cercanos, Chopper les recomendó a todos los que aún llevaban zapatos que se los quitaran. Una vez hecho, les ordenó que se pusieran todos en "fila" para tener un orden.

-Pie derecho, rojo. –Dijo Franky moviendo la flecha, haciendo que Usopp se moviera-Mano derecha, azul. –Esta vez fue Luffy el que se movió- Mano izquierda, verde. –Turno de Zoro, el cual se puso en medio -¡Usopp, no vale moverse del sitio! –Dijo Chopper -Pero si solo me he movido un centímetro. –Después se calló, volviendo a su posición. - Pie derecho, azul. -Sanji se puso en la esquina cerca de Usopp- Pie izquierdo, amarillo. –Por último en la primera ronda, Nami se incorporó-

(•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*)

Después de más o menos una hora y media, ya todos estaban intentando hacer malabarismos para poder llegar a los colores que seguía diciendo Franky. Se habían olvidado completamente del calor infernal que habían pasado y se lo estaban pasando bien. Bueno… Calor seguían teniendo… Pero ya no por la misma razón que antes.

-Luffy, pie derecho, verde. –Luffy obedeció la orden sin rechistar, empezando a ponerse nervioso y colorado

Nami estaba de pie, con las piernas y los brazos abiertos, inclinada hacia delante y apoyando las manos en el tablero, con la cabeza cerca del suelo. Luffy estaba entre las piernas de Nami, mirando hacia su cintura, con las manos por detrás de los pies de ella y los pies alado de sus manos, haciendo que su entrepierna quedara cerca del rostro de la navegante. Muy cerca. Demasiado. El color de las mejillas de Luffy empezó a competir con el color de la camiseta de Nami, la cual estaba levantada y dejando muy poco a la imaginación.

-Usopp, mano izquierda, amarillo. –Franky giró la aguja- Sanji, mano derecha, rojo.

Usopp que estaba en una esquina con las piernas cruzadas y las manos justo delante de él, no tuvo ningún problema en mover la mano al color amarillo, que estaba justo alado de él. Sanji, que estaba alado de Usopp, tenía una pierna estirada y la otra doblada, de manera que tampoco le resultó difícil mover la mano al color indicado.

-Bien… Zoro, pie izquierdo azul. –Giró la flecha de plástico de nuevo, volviendo a comprometer a su nakama- Robin, mano derecha verde.

Zoro era el que peor lo estaba pasando con aquel maldito juego. ¿Pero por qué narices él, Roronoa Zoro, había aceptado tal estupidez? Tenía los brazos estirados, uno a cada lado de su cabeza, mirando hacia arriba, mientras que sus piernas estaban flexionadas, un poco abiertas, de tal manera que parecía que estaba a cuatro patas, pero al revés. Pero eso a él no le importaba, estaba acostumbrado por los entrenamientos. Lo que no podía aguantar, era a quién tenía encima de él.

Robin, en cambio, lo estaba pasando genial con aquello. Ella se encontraba con las piernas abiertas encima de la cintura de Zoro y las manos detrás de la cabeza de dicho espadachín, haciendo que su pecho quedase a escasos centímetros de la boca de Zoro, el cual empezaba a ponerse rojo al tener aquellas vistas al alcance de sus ojos.

-Sanji, pie derecho, amarillo. –Dijo Franky riendo al ver la escena

Cuando Sanji movió su pie derecho, su cuerpo tubo que girar hasta quedar de medio lado, por lo que pudo ver la posición tan comprometida en la que encontraban sus nakama. O mejor dicho, SUS chicas. Empezó a agarrar el mantel del juego conteniéndose, después de todo solo estaban jugando… ¿Verdad?

-¡N-Nami! –Gritó Luffy rojo- ¡No apoyes la cabeza ahí! -¡L-Lo siento! –Nami se puso más roja que Luffy mientras le miraba la cara- ¡Es que no puedo aguantar mucho en esta posición y me canso!

Esas palabras fueron la gota que colmó el vaso para Sanji. Pegó un grito insultando al juego, a las normas, a Zoro, a Luffy y a todo lo que pilló por delante. Después las tomó con Franky, Chopper y Usopp por no haberle avisado antes de la situación en la que se encontraban sus queridas chicas.

-¡Se acabó el juego! –Gritó de nuevo más enfadado- ¡Ya es tarde! -Oh… ¿Ya es de noche? –Preguntó Luffy- ¡Sanji, la cena, quiero meshi! -¡Lo mato!

Sanji se abalanzó contra Luffy, cuando por suerte Franky y Usopp lo detuvieron cogiéndole por detrás y diciéndole cosas para que se calmara. Nami con cuidado, levanto las manos del suelo y se volvió a poner bien, acomodándose el pelo y la camiseta, ayudando a Luffy a levantarse del suelo con ella.

-Vamos Sanji-kun… ¿Te vas a enfadar por un juego? –Coqueteó Nami -¡Si me lo pides así, no mi pelirroja! –El humor de Sanji cambió radicalmente ante las palabras de Nami- Ir saliendo para la cubierta que necesito que me ayudéis para subir provisiones de la bodega.

Franky aún agarrando a Sanji por si acaso, salió junto a Usopp, Chopper, Luffy y Nami hacia la bodega, dejando a Zoro y Robin solos. Mientras iban hacia allí, Luffy y Nami seguían sonrojados y hacían miradas cómplices entre ellos, las cuales Usopp pudo ver.

Como Luffy y Nami iban detrás de los cuatro, Luffy aprovechó un momento para robarle a Nami un beso sorpresa que la dejo atónita y petrificada en el lugar, mientras su capitán seguía caminando como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Nami se sonrojó más y posó sus dedos en los labios, intentando no borrar esa sensación nunca. Después movió la cabeza intentando volver a la Tierra e intentando saber que había pasado. Miró a Luffy, el cual empezaba a bajar las escaleras y decidió seguirle para volver a probar aquella sensación.

(•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*)

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Zoro acababa de caer en el suelo porque ya no podía aguantarse más tiempo en aquella posición y con el peso de la arqueóloga encima de él. Robin, lógicamente, también cayó encima.

-¿Estás bien, Zoro? -Robin se levantó un poco de él apoyando las manos a los lados- ¿Te he hecho daño? -N-No, tranquila. –Giró la cabeza hacia un lado sonrojado- Es que ya no aguantaba más.

Robin rió levemente al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de Zoro. Acercó la mano a su cara y le acarició la mejilla, haciendo que Zoro se girase para mirarla a los ojos. Error. Gran error. Zoro se quedó hipnotizado por la mirada que desprendía aquella mujer, sus ojos azul zafiro le mostraban una calidez que quería tener siempre. Los dos empezaron a acercarse peligrosamente. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Tal vez demasiado.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, Robin vio como Zoro le sonreía. Después, juntó sus labios con los del espadachín, el cual le correspondió gustosamente mientras le correspondía y enroscaba sus manos a la cintura de ella. Al separarse de aquel beso, que por mala suerte no podía ser eterno los dos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse.

-C-Creo que deberíamos ir con los demás. –Dijo Zoro sentándose

Robin se levantó de encima de Zoro con cuidado y se acomodo el pelo detrás de la oreja para mirarle sonriente. Le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, Zoro con su ayuda se puse de pie sonriéndole.

-Pues a mí me apetece más seguir jugando, kenshi-san. –Le sonrió pícaramente y volvió a lanzarse a esa boca que tanto ansiaba por devorar

Zoro rió ante el comentario de Robin y mientras la seguía besando la cogió en brazos y empezó a caminar en dirección al camarote de las chicas. Robin rodeó el cuello de Zoro con sus brazos y sonrío aunque él no lo pudiera ver mientras se pegaba más a él, pronunciando unas palabras que más tarde entendería Zoro.

Una mano apareció de repente en la cocina, donde habían estado hacia unos minutos. La mano cogió el mantel blanco con los círculos de colores y lo llevó por el mismo camino que la pareja de amantes había empezado a recorrer hacia apenas unos instantes.

_**FIN**_


End file.
